Definition Of Impossible
by Abboz
Summary: Opening fic of SwitchVerse. Set post Journey's End  including the deleted scene.  Standing on the beach with her blue-suited Doctor, Rose learns the truth about the two Doctors and finds the impossible isn't quite as impossible as she thought.


Definition Of Impossible

"Will he be alright?" Rose looked back at the space where the TARDIS had been, squeezing the Doctor's hand as she screwed her eyes shut.

"Rose." The blue-suited Doctor couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I know you're the Doctor too, I get it, but that doesn't make him any less of the Doctor." His brow furrowed as she spoke, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she wouldn't look at him. "He's still the Doctor I fell in love with and I don't want him to be alone." She blinked away the tears, turning her head further away from him. "Just tell me, will he be alright?"

"Rose, look at me." He waited for her to do so, reaching up to brush away her tears. "I switched clothes with him. I switched places with the metacrisis Doctor." He paused to let her take in the information. "It's me, Rose."

"You mean?"

"Two hearts." He held her hand up to the right side of his chest, smiling at her bewildered expression. "Your two-hearted, full Time Lord Doctor." Gradually a smile spread across Rose's face, she leant up to kiss him and he drew her closer, meeting her half way.

"Are you two quite finished?" Jackie interrupted from a distance. "It's bloody freezing out here!"

They reluctantly broke apart and the Doctor held out his hand, grinning as Rose took it. "Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, shift." Jackie Tyler squeezed past her daughter, gesturing to the Doctor to move along a seat. He reluctantly shifted, rolling his eyes as Jackie sat in his place. The plane had hardly been in the air for five minutes and she was already bored of her own company. She had phoned Pete and asked him to buy them tickets home, instead he had sent a private jet.<p>

"Jackie I… We… Well, Rose and I have a lot of catching up to do; I was hoping to actually spend some time with her."

"Catching up?" She laughed. "You can't take your hands off her!" Rose bit her lip to stop herself laughing as the Doctor cringed; he'd been almost constantly hugging and kissing her or at least holding her hand but that was hardly what that phrase usually referred to. "So when were you two planning on telling me what's going on?"

Rose looked across at the Doctor, a smile playing on her lips. "I don't really know, but the Doctor is here, with me. It's really him, my Doctor."

"Well I know that, silly." She nudged Rose. "Look at him, of course he's the Doctor, no one else looks at you like that."

He was looking at her even now, a look of disbelief on his face; he was so happy, so visibly in love that it melted her heart. "But mum I mean he's the full Time Lord Doctor, not the metacrisis, part-human one."

"But what about all that stuff he said on the beach?" She was sceptical but continued to speak as if he wasn't right there beside her.

"I don't know, but right now I almost don't care." She couldn't stop herself smiling. "I know there must have been a reason and I know he'll explain. In fact, he was probably about to before you came over and interrupted."

"Alright, I can take a hint." Jackie wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling the Doctor and Rose closer to her. "Honestly, I'm just so happy for you both." She pressed kisses to each of their foreheads.

"Mum." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!"

As Jackie walked away the Doctor reclaimed his seat, wrinkling his nose at Rose as he wiped his forehead. She began to laugh and he immediately pulled her into a cuddle. "That's better. Just one thing left to remedy now."

"And what's that?"

"You were right; I have some explaining to do." He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke, fingering the ends of the strands. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jackie was right to point out what I said on that beach. I lied and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rose smiled. "Although I am a bit lost right now."

"Ah, well… you see the metacrisis Doctor offered me this, he offered me the chance to be with you and I jumped at the chance. He said the Universe was his responsibility too, he said it was his turn to protect it and maybe I didn't resist but it was his choice." Rose couldn't help but notice how he clutched her closer. "I know I was selfish, oh so selfish and I don't deserve this, but I thought if the Universe still has a Doctor to protect it then why can't I have my reward?"

"You're wrong." She interjected. "You deserve happiness and it's not selfish."

He kissed the top of her head. "But you see Rose, he wanted to prove himself, prove that he was still the Doctor and could protect the universe just as well, to himself just as much as anyone else. So we came up with a plan, we thought if he could fool you of all people into thinking that he was me then that was proof enough, and I'd pretend to be him and could tell you the truth later. I just hoped you'd choose the Doctor who could tell you he loved you."

Her brow creased and she twisted to look up at him. "But what if I'd insisted on staying with the man I thought was you? I don't care about the words, not really, I just want you but then I was offered this Doctor that needed me, who would spend the rest of his life with me and told me he loved me. There in front of me was a man that looked and sounded like my Doctor who had just confessed to loving me, hearing you say the words affected me, of course I kissed him and of course I wanted this perfect life that had been offered me. But I still wanted my Doctor to have me. I never want you to be alone." She knew there were tears in her eyes but made no attempt to stop them falling.

"I would have told you, I promise. I would have been selfish yet again and told you everything to make you choose me." He firmly kissed her in an attempt to calm her emotions. "It would always have ended up this way, I promise. Either outcome would have made him see he was still the Doctor despite the human part of him."

"So you mean he's been battling with himself? He feels like the Time Lord in him is some how… less effective because of the human part from Donna?"

Sadness flickered in his eyes but he bit back that feeling. "I think he was just unsure of what he is, he wanted to be sure he was still the Doctor and he is, just a different Doctor, a parallel Doctor if you like."

"But how big is the human part of him? Can he regenerate? Will he age? If he's still the Doctor then…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "Does that mean he loves me too?" Her voice was quiet and laden with concern.

"No, well yes, sort of." His brow furrowed to match hers. "Not in the same way. You'll always be a big part of his past, he's the Doctor so without you he'd be like I was when I first met you; you changed him like you changed me and that body, this body was made for you, shaped around you in so many ways." He softly kissed her forehead. "Right now you're ingrained in his being and yes he loves you… and yes he's heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?"

He lightly squeezed her, wanting to help her relax. "But we had the TARDIS do a scan, he should be able to regenerate, at least then his body won't be shaped around you or know you. But because he's part human that will probably affect his regeneration and we don't know how much, he could become a completely new person and forget his past, or it might just be as if it was me regenerating, but it's likely to be somewhere in the middle where he'll be more disconnected from his past than I would be."

"So he'll be alright?"

"Should be. Well, in the end he will be; he probably won't forget you and he'll remember what you mean to me and once meant to him, and once in a while that memory might hurt. I think he'll remember what it felt like to be in love." He pressed his face up against hers. "He'll go out there wanting that for himself, that little bit of human in him yearning for love and do you know what? I think he'll find it." He kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose, he wanted to kiss away every crease on her brow, make her feel safe and happy.

"And until then he has Donna, right?"

The Doctor was far too aware of the twinge in his hearts. "She's the other reason he pretended to be me." He sighed, pressing his face into her hair and inhaling deeply, reminding himself that he still had his Rose. "The DoctorDonna means she has a Time Lord consciousness, but she still only has a human brain. A human brain can't hold a Time Lord consciousness, not without burning up."

"But that'll kill her."

"The only way he can save her is to wipe her memory; she can never remember me or anything we did together." He choked back the tears; he hated to think how the parallel Doctor would be coping, alone and all too aware of what he'd done. "If she remembers she dies. The most important woman in the whole of creation and she'll never know."

Rose reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes, tracing his features with her fingers. "But we'll always know, so will people in that universe and we'll make sure people here do too." She was completely sincere but doubted her words were much comfort.

He pulled her closer and kissed her temple, waiting for the pain to fade. "I couldn't let her believe that I'd abandoned her, she had to believe I was with her in the end, and in a way I was."

Rose failed to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. "You chose me over being there with Donna? And what about Martha, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane… the TARDIS, _your _TARDIS."

"I've been running for so long, running from everything which included my friends. It's time I stopped running Rose, time I stuck with something and you make me want to." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But I would never take you away from your family and they're here, it's better this way, and before long we will grow our very own TARDIS, she'll be just the same, only ours."

"There's just one thing I don't understand then." She looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye.

"What?" He tilted his head, leaning closer to her.

"Why would you trap yourself here with me when you're just going to lose me?" She screwed her face up, knowing her words would hurt him.

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

"I understood why you would have given me a part human, aging Doctor, because he could spend the rest of his life with me. Like you said, humans wither and we die and as much as I wish I could give you forever we both know I can't." When he didn't respond she lifted her gaze to meet his.

He had tears in his eyes. "Oh, Rose." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "You can. The TARDIS brought up this scan on the monitor earlier, a full body scan of you. It said you had stopped aging."

She didn't know how to react. "How?"

"I don't know, not exactly anyway, we'll have to do some scans when our TARDIS is fully grown but I imagine it has something to do with the Bad Wolf. Remember I told you that when you look into the heart of the TARDIS she can see your heart's desire?" She nodded. "When you became the Bad Wolf she saw what your heart's desire was in that moment."

"To save you." He grinned and kissed her forehead, earning him a smile.

"But the TARDIS is clever, oh so clever and maybe she looked deeper, maybe she saw a deeper, ongoing desire in you."

"To give you forever." The realisation struck her, it all made sense.

"Exactly, and maybe even then she could see how this would all turn out and somehow set it that the energy from the Bad Wolf would have a lasting effect. Perhaps some residual energy, hiding away and remaining dormant but then you began to cross the void and somehow that triggered it, or perhaps just an effect of the Bad Wolf that was deliberately delayed." He brushed her hair out of her face, smiling. "See I told you the TARDIS loved you, she wanted to give you forever with me."

"And you want it too, right?" He could hardly believe the doubt in her voice. "I won't wake up one day to find you're bored of me?"

"Never." He pressed his forehead against hers. "How could I ever be bored of Rose Tyler?" He laughed. "My pink and yellow girl, the Bad Wolf who walked across the void for me. Rose Tyler who found her way back to me and succeeded where I'd failed, Rose Tyler who can give me forever when she should never have been able to. Rose Tyler that never stops doing the impossible."

She grinned. "I think you need to rethink your definition of impossible."

**A/N: This 'Verse is going to be done via separate fics - if you want to read more in the 'Verse then add me to your Author Alerts do not add this to your Story Alerts as it is a oneshot and will not be added to.**


End file.
